A Chilling Experience
by moonkingdomify
Summary: Mizore is feeling too much lust and finally gets her chance to make a move on Tsukune. Lemons Warning.


It was only the two of them alone in the room. The rest of the newspaper club had been sick for all the other periods. Of the day and when it came down to it, they didn't show up to the club meeting as planned. Tsukune sat across the table from the lavender haired beauty for a while now. It was unnerving knowing that a woman who was constantly stalking him was the only person in the room with him. If there was a time for her to try anything on, now would be that time. She just stared at him from the other side of the table. She had her hands underneath her chin, she had the same adoring look that she would always give him, he would never notice it, the other girls where always hanging off of him, true Mizore would do it sometimes but she seemed to prefer to look at him from a distance.

"I still really like your sections in the paper." Mizore said to break the silence.

Tsukune looked at her slightly confused. "Thank you. I guess." He said in reply to her compliment.

Mizore looked became silent again and looked Tsukune in the eye's. She looked at him for a good long while. She seemed to contemplating something, her look turned from affectionate to slightly depressed.

"Tsukune?" Mizore asked.

"Yes." Tsukune answered. He was a little unnerved by how much she was talking to him.

"Why do you love Moka so much?" Mizore asked him in a cold tone.

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune said. "There's been no indication that we are in a relationship."

Mizore changed shifted her look to the side. "I see. You should see the way you look at each other though." She said.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked. He looked to the side, "Well I guess I am worried about her right now."

"Are you worried about Yukari and Kurono as well?" Mizore asked.

"I guess I'm not as worried about them." Tsukune said.

Mizore sighed, "You're in a relationship." She looked depressed now.

Tsukune looked at her. She was on the verge of tears, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I guess I like how smart she is, and how kind she can be, even in her other form." Tsukune answered the question that Mizore had asked him.

"Why do you love her?" Mizore asked in a pouty voice.

"I just told you didn't I?" Tsukune replied.

"All she does is takes from you. She sucks you blood and nothing else." Mizore said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsukune asked.

Mizore's attitude changed from depression to aggravation. "I love you Tsukune. I didn't think I could make it any more obvious than I already have." She yelled at him.

Tsukune jumped back as if he was legitimately suprized at Mizore's confession. He got up from his seat. He was sure she was going to do something now.

"Where are you going Tsukune?" Mizore asked.

"I'm going to check on Moka. Nobody's coming anyway." Tsukune responded. He stepped away from the seat and picked up his bag.

Mizore got up and blocked his way. "You're not going anywhere Tsukune." She said in a very cold tone.

Tsukune stood still as he watched the beautiful young woman walk toward him. He tried to move but he was frozen in place with fear. Not a fear of Mizore herself, but of what she could do to him, how she could freeze him in place to suffocate in a coffin of ice. He thought about what she would do then. Nobody was around, if she wanted to cover it up she could just hide his ice coffin where she lives and tell the rest of the people that he was eaten by another student who he was protecting her from. He seemed like a plausible story, and if so she could have just killed the monster in rage. She stopped in front of him and pulled a vial out of her back pocket.

"Do you know what this is?" Mizore asked.

Tsukune shook his head. It was full of a purple liquid.

"It's snow-cone topping." Mizore said. "Will you have one with me?"

"Sure." Tsukune said in a confused voice. It was better than what he was thinking in his head.

Mizore turned around and made the cones with her powers. She turned back around to face Tsukune. "Here." She said as she handed him a snow-cone with purple topping. Hers had blue topping on it.

"You can do that." Tsukune asked.

"I do it in the main series all the time." Mizore answered. "Now eat."

Tsukune bit into the snow-cone taking a chunk of the flavored ice in and swallowing it after a bit melted in his mouth. Mizore ate hers slower, she stared happily as he ate it.

"It's Good." Tsukune told her.

Mizore smiled gleefully. "I'm glad."

Tsukune got dizzy all of a sudden.

"In a few minutes you will be my slave." Mizore said.

"Why are you doing this?" Tsukune asked holding his head.

"Didn't you ever wonder why I wanted to be your snow bunny?" Mizore asked him.

"I always assumed that you wanted me to think about you as cute." Tsukune responded.

"I suppose that was always part of it, but what do rabbits do a lot?" Mizore asked.

"You don't mean?" Tsukune asked. To which Mizore only nodded her head.

"My lust for you has become too much." She said, "I got the alchemy club to make me a slavery potion. The only side effect is that you lose any memory of the experience."

"I would have expected this from Kurono to do this but you." Tsukune said.

Mizore just gave him a smile.

Tsukune stood up again after a few seconds. "What do you wish, my little snow bunny."

Mizore started to breath heavily as he said those last few words. "I want you to call me that again."

"Yes, my little snow bunny." Tsukune said back to her.

Mizore shivered and walked closer to Tsukune. She grabbed for his crotch and started to rub the bulge forming in his pants.

"Now I want you to fuck me Tsukune. Fuck me like a bunny." Mizore told him.

Tsukune grabbed her shoulders and started to kiss her. She was startled at first, but then she gained a look of lust. She threw him down on the table and tore his shirt open. She started to lick up and down his chest. She got up to his neck and started to kiss at it. She reached his ear and started to nibble at it. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest.

"I want you to put it in now." Mizore whispered into his ear. "I'll take all of this off and you can take me."

"As you wish, my little snow bunny." Tsukune said.

Mizore got up from her spot and took her clothing off. She set it up as a tease for him, taking off each article of clothing slowly as Tsukune watched. She got down to her panties and walked over to Tsukune. She undid his pants and inched slowly down toward his penis. She started to suck on the glans as she looked up at him. As Tsukune's penis got really hard she started to go deeper. After a while she stopped.

"I want it inside my firm lit pussy. You'll be my first time." She walked over to the table and laid down on it, face down. She pulled down her panties and held her buttocks open. She looked back at Tsukune. "Now take me."

"As you wish." Tsukune said.

Tsukune walked up to her and grabbed her hips. He started to prod Mizore's vagina. After a few seconds he took the first push in. Mizore screamed in pleasure as her cherry was popped. He continued to push in slowly as Mizore started to rub her nipple and clitoris. Mizore started to pant as Tsukune started to thrust faster into her.

"You're so firm Tsukune." Mizore yelled out.

Tsukune continued to thrust for a few minutes until his penis started to pulse.

"Snow Bunny, where do you want me to do it?" Tsukune asked.

Mizore grabbed his hand and froze it to the table. "You're not taking it out Tsukune. I want to feel the warmth inside me."

Tsukune nodded and started to thrust deeper. After a few seconds he came inside Mizore. Mizore gave out a scream of pleasure as the semen was pumped into her vagina.

"It feels like its melting my insides Tsukune." Mizore said. "But I'm still not finished, I just want you to finish me."

"As you wish, my little snow bunny." Tsukune said. He reached down and started to put his fingers into Mizore's vagina.

Mizore put her hand on his. She pushed his hand inside of her vagina. "Let's do it together. " Mizore said. "This will be my last bit of love with you."

She pushed the fingers inside and started to quickly finger her vagina. The feeling of warmth from Tsukune's fingers gave her more pleasure than she could give herself. The feeling was amazing, but the idea of never having this feeling again was too much for her to bare. She came on his fingers and pulled them out of her vagina and up to her mouth, she licked them off. She whispered into his ear after a few minutes of lying naked in his arms.

"I would have had to have said three worlds to get you out of this state. All you would have to do is hear them, and then you would go back to loving Moka. But I want you inside me every night. I order you to forget about what happened in this room. But you'll sneak out and meet me my the lake every night. Then I can be you little snow bunny again." Mizore whispered. "When I snap my finger you'll go back to normal."

Mizore snapped her finger and Tsukune sudden became aware of his surroundings. He noticed Mizore lying nude on him and suddenly stood up. Mizore smiled.

"Nothing happened. I was a little hot and you were holding me before you fell asleep. Thanks for being a gentleman and not trying anything on me." Mizore said.


End file.
